Revenge of the Shadow Broker
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Liara and Shepard are married Liara tells Shepard about her pregnancy and someone from Liara's past comes back to haunt them.
1. Good and bad news

**A/N : hi guys and kicking off the week of publishing is the next one in the main series also i'm going to apologize in advance for the amount of said used in this chapter the next one will not have as many I promise.**

Liara sat on surfing the holo net looking for things that she and Shepard will need once the baby is here.

Liara still hadn't mustered the courage to tell Shepard but Shepard could tell that something was different with her wife though she had no idea what it was as Liara hadn't told her.

"No this wont do" Liara said to her self eliminating another cot for the baby.

Shepard looked up from the paper and saw what her wife was doing and sighed to her self "Liara honey we need to talk" Shepard said.

oh no the 'we need to talk' moment that Liara was dreading "Sure Elizabeth" Liara said her voice shacking.

"Why have you been looking at baby stuff?" Shepard asked.

"Ok Shepard I really want a baby" Liara said.

"I know you do but you know I'm just not ready" Shepard said.

"I think you are" Liara said.

"how do you know that?" Shepard asked Liara took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant Shepard" Liara said Shepard said nothing she just looked a Liara then without warning she picked up Liara in a biotic field and carried her to the bedroom.

"Shepard put me down" Liara yelled.

"Ok" Shepard said as she dropped Liara on the bed Shepard kissed her "I love you" Shepard said.

"I love you too" Liara said as they kissed again.

"Liara I've got a question about the baby" Shepard said smileing.

"ok what?" Liara asked.

"well my question is when…when did this happen? and when did you know?" Shepard asked Liara took a deep breath.

"It was the one of the days during our honeymoon and I realised something was different but I didn't know until we went out to sunbathe when you fell asleep I went to take a test and it came back positive Shepard I was so looking forward to our future I must have taken some of your DNA with out either of our knowledge I'm sorry I didn't tell you it never seemed to be the right moment until today" Liara explained.

"ok thank you" Shepard said kissing Liara then Shepard's omni-tool went off.

"who is it?" Liara asked.

"Hold on I'll check" Shepard said.

"Hello Elizabeth T'Soni-Shepard speaking" Shepard said"council-woman is that you?" the shock in Shepard's voice being mirrored on Liara's face.

"yes of course… no it's no trouble… and that is very kind of you… yes I'll see you soon" Shepard said as the call ended.

"What was that all about?" Liara asked the look on Shepard face confirming it wasn't good news.

"The Slarian Councillor has pushed for a meeting to determine weather or not the curing of the Genophage was illegal or not" Shepard said.

"Oh Shepard that's horrible" Liara said.

"it gets worse seeing as I 'influenced Mordin's actions' if it is found to be illegal I could be imprisoned" Shepard said.

"But the Asari , turian and the new Human councillor Colt all say that Wrex and I should be there to defend our decisions" Shepard said.

"Shepard I'm coming with you" Liara said "No Liara your not" Shepard said "What why? I was there by your side so was Garrus why shouldn't we be there?" she asked.

"As much as I would love to see you arguing with the council if we are found guilty and you come along you shall be imprisoned to and I'll die before something happens to you … to either of you" Shepard said putting her hand on Liara's stomach.

"How…how will you get there?" Liara asked.

"The Asari Councillor has arranged a ship to collect me Sanctity's Coast I believe it's called." Shepard said.

"well it looks like they have everything covered" Liara said.

"yeah for once it does" Shepard said trying to lighten the mood.

"when do you leave?" Liara asked.

"I've got half an hour until the ship arrives" Shepard said.

"Well let's get you ready" Liara said walking to the bed room Shepard smiled then followed Liara.

 **A/N : well I hope you like this chapter and again sorry for the amount of said used please leave a review if you have any suggestions (except lower the amount of said used)**


	2. The best council meeting

**A/N : hi guys sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday things were pretty hectic so I'll post two things today and enjoy this chapter.**

"I've got to go now Liara no need staying up for me" Elizabeth said sadly as Liara ran her fingers through her hair.

"You'll be gone that long?" Liara asked.

"Yeah seeing this is a council meeting add in the flight both there and back I'll be back either late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Shepard replied.

Liara smiled then walked Shepard to the front door and watched as she boarded her skycar to drive down to the port "Shepard" she called.

Shepard then turned around "Stay safe" Liara said.

"I will Liara I promise" Shepard said.

Liara watched as Shepard flew away "Glyph" Liara said.

"Yes Doctor T'Soni" the VI replied.

"give me updates on all the agents and place a tracker on the Sanctity's Coast tell me when it arrives on Thessia again" Liara said.

"certainly Doctor" Glyph replied hovering away.

The Citadel 4 hours later

Shepard arrived at the Citadel with a familiar face waiting for her "Wrex your looking better than the last time I saw you" Shepard joked.

"Yeah that was fun" Wrex replied.

"yeah" Shepard agreed fond memories entered Shepard's mind as the two friends set off for the Council chambers.

"I'll not see the peace that this galaxy had fought so hard for broken because of some brutes" Esheel called.

"I'm sorry councillor but the peace that the REST of the galaxy had fought for isn't that what you meant?" Colt argued.

"What!" the Slarian yelled.

"you heard me only the leaders of the STG saw what Shepard did was the right thing the Krogan deserved a new start and when that happened the Slarian Union looked the other way while the rest of the Galaxy fought the Reapers I was at Earth not one Slarian soldier said he or she was part of the union they were part of the STG" Colt said smugly.

"ENOUGH" the Sparatus said.

"I believe we have visitors" he said when the Slarian councillor saw who it was she was horrified.

"What is one of those brutes doing here?" She asked.

"This 'Brute' has a Name I am Urdnot Wrex Krogan Clan Chief and Battle Brother to all those who fought on Earth" He said Nodding at Colt "I Believe you all know who this is" he added.

"We are well aware who Elizabeth T'Soni-Shepard is Clan Chief" Tevos replied calmly Shepard still wasn't used to her new last name especially under these circumstances it just reminded her if anything goes wrong it'll destroy her and Liara's life's.

"I still don't understand why they're here" the Slarian said crossing her arms.

"We have been over this you want to call the curing of the Genophage illegal and you accused the ex-Commander of 'influencing Mordin's actions' and seeing as he is dead he cannot be here Shepard shall take his place and Wrex is here as he represents the race that shall be the most affected by this outcome" Colt said in a tone Shepard could only describe as bored.

earning a smile from both the Asari and Turian councillors it was clear to Shepard that the only councillor that wanted to call the curing of the Genophage illegal was the Slarian.

"Shall we get on with it?" Wrex asked.

"ahem… yes Elizabeth T'Soni-Shepard, Krogan Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex you have been called to this Council meeting based on a accusation made by the Slarian councillor about the curing of the Genophage." Tevos informed them.

"The Slarian councillor shall inform you about her accusation then you both shall defend your self's by telling us what your views of those events were" Sparatus informed them.

"And after all the proceedings have been given this council shall make there decision" Colt said.

"My Accusation is that willingly and with full knowledge of your actions you both supplied Professor Mordin Solus with classified information about Restricted STG countermeasures and the Genophage its self thus enabling him to cure the Genophage." Esheel said matter-of-factly.

Wrex then looked at Shepard who then nodded and stepped forward.

"Councillors neither of us supplied Mordin with any information about the Genophage as he worked on the Genophage Alteration project he knew all he needed to know to cure it." Shepard said.

"And what about the Countermeasures?" the Slarian asked thinking she's won.

"he was part of STG he knew how to counter act them" Shepard said.

"but he wouldn't have known about them one of you must have told him" The Slarian councillor said.

"Yes Shepard told us after the Slarian Dalatrass tried to cut a secret deal with her." Wrex said.

"What your lying you don't have any proof" The councillor said Shepard said nothing she just pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool and replayed the recording of the conversation she and the Dalatrass had.

"Elizabeth T'Soni-Shepard Krogan Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex would you leave us for a minute the Council must come to a judgement we shall send a C-sec Officer to collect you when we have made a decision" Tevos informed them.

"Take all the time you need" Wrex said as he Walked away with Shepard.

"So Shepard what do you thing are we going to be jailed?" Wrex asked.

"What are you kidding? Did you see how desperate the Slarian Councillor got? We shall be fine" Shepard said then a C-sec Officer arrived.

"The council will see you both now" he said.

"thank you" Shepard said smileing.

as she and Wrex walked back to the Council chamber "Elizabeth T'Soni-Shepard, Krogan Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex it is the view of this council that the curing of the Genophage was not illegal and we shall look into that secret deal the Dalatrass tried to make" The Asari Councillor announced.

"WHAT?!" the Slarian yelled "Mark my words you'll all come to regret that decision" she said storming out of the council hall.

"you both are free to leave" the Asari said Wrex and Shepard walked out of the Council Chambers.

"So Shepard want to get a celebratory drink?" Wrex asked with a devilish grin.

"I'd love to but I've got to get back home Liara will start to worry" Shepard said.

"we can't have that can we?" Wrex asked.

"nope" Shepard replied.

"at least let me walk you back to your ship" Wrex said.

"alright" Shepard said as they walked to the docking bay.

"see you soon Shepard" Wrex sad as Shepard boarded the ship.

"you can come with me I'm sure Liara wouldn't mind" Shepard said.

"nah I'm going to talk to my ambassador to see if we can't make sure the Slarians never put us in this situation again" Wrex said.

"Alright good look with that" Shepard said.

"thanks" Wrex said as the doors closed and the ship took off.

 **A/N A Hudge thanks goes out to Combine GLaDOS how helpfully reminded me about the Councilors names and I know Esheel is part of the 'new' council but given the Salarians short life span i think that she would be councilor by now.**


	3. Agents on the move

**A/N : Yes I know I've been gone for a while but that's because the story I had that was Miranda and Femshep paring but I was told it was to close to another story ( I knew Online Dating was to good an idea for ti to not be done) so I re-wrote it and that will be published soon but I thought you guys should know I'm going to publish some One-Shot's that are not set in the Mass Effect universe but don't worry Mass Effect will stay as my focus**

Same time observation level

"Agent Five here tell the Shadow broker the Sanctity's Coast has left start phase 2" he said into his omni-tool walking away.

Shepard could now relax on her journey back to Thessia she had just started to drift into sleep when the whole ship shook Shepard could hear the pilot trying to get out a distress call. "Mayday Mayday Mayday this is Sanctity's Coast we are under attack by an unknown enemy any ships in the area respond emergency code zero" the Captain said.

"Sir there jamming our transmissions" the co-pilot noticed.

"damn our engines have been shot out" the Pilot complained as then one of the ships boarded and Shepard saw them start to cut the airlock door open Shepard readied her Biotics she wasn't going down with out a fight then the door behind her exploded open knocking Shepard down, confused as bullets flew over her it was over in seconds.

"is she hurt?" one of the men asked "no she's just knocked out I know what I was doing you honestly think I'm going to kill her if the boss wants her alive?" another one asked "no" the first one answered.

"exactly now check if they sent out any transmissions if they haven't send some thing that will get the authorities here and one from us claming responsibility and tell them we have Commander Shepard" he said.

"got it" the other one said running to the bridge "HEY Ryll get in here" the one standing over Shepard yelled "Hiss you call" the Vorcha said "Help me carry her onto the ship" "Hiss You sure this the one Shadow Broker want?" the Vorcha asked "yes Ryll have you been to Earth? her face is on enough posters it makes you think that she is running the damn place now come on we need to get out of here" he said.

"the message has been sent" the man said "good when we get aboard disable the jamming devise then get us back to base" he said "you got it" the man said running a head of them.


	4. Friends united

Liara awoke and expected to find Elizabeth asleep next to her 'She must be sleeping on the sofa so she didn't wake me' Liara thought as she got dressed and opened the door to see that Shepard wasn't there. "Glyph" Liara called.

"yes Doctor T'Soni" her holographic assistant said

"at what time did the Sanctity's coast arrive at Thessia last night?" Liara asked

"the Sanctity's Coast is not reported to have landed back on Thessia since it left to go to the Citadel yesterday" Glyph said

"has it left the Citadel?" Liara asked worried

"yes it was reported that the Sanctity's Coast left the Citadel at 11:30" PM last night" Glyph informed her

"thank you Glyph if the ship arrives on Thessia notify me immediately" Liara said

"certainly Doctor" Glyph replied

"Where could she possibly be?" Liara thought then her omni-tool received a call

"Garrus this is a pleasant surprise" Liara said

"I was just checking that you are alright Liara" Garrus said concern in his voice

"of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" Liara asked

"I assume you haven't seen the news then"

"No I haven't what news Garrus?" Liara asked the concern in her voice matching Garrus'

"I think its best if you see it for your self Tali finally has some time off were coming to Thessia I'm sorry Liara" Garrus said as he ended the call

Liara then turned on the TV knowing what she would see wouldn't reassure her "It's believed that the Sanctity's Coast was attacked a few minutes before it could reach the Mass Relay the people responsible then boarded the ship and killed everyone on board but taking one prisoner" the news reporter said

'No it can't be' Liara thought "Elizabeth T'Soni Shepard is now confirmed to be in their custody, the Authorities also received a message that the people claiming responsibility said they did it under orders of the Notorious Shadow broker" the news reporter said Liara started to cry

"We are now going to take you to Earth where Hanna Shepard Mother of Elizabeth is going to make a statement" the reporter said the screen switched to the Alliance headquarters

"Fellow citizens of the Galaxy I am here before you today not as and Admiral but as a Mother I beg anyone who knows where the agents of the Shadow Broker are or know where they have taken Elizabeth please inform the Authorities or the Alliance as I know I am not going to be the only one who shall not be able to sleep until Elizabeth is safe" Hanna said Liara then turned off the TV knowing that last part was meant for her then there was a knock on the door

"Liara you here?" Tali called Liara opened the door and collapsed into Tali's arms crying.

"Liara I know we are all hurting" Tali said

"Were all here for you" Garrus added

"Thank you" Liara said

"Now Liara come on what types of friends would we be if we didn't help?" Tali said as they walked in side

"So Liara do you have any idea who it might be" Garrus asked

"Why would I" Liara asked

"Well seeing as they claim to be working for the Shadow Broker is there any of your agents that have gone rouge?" Tali asked

"no it can't be any of them they all sent me reports on there missions none of them were close to the Citadel" Liara said

"Well are you su…" Tali started then Liara's omni-tool got a call

"Wrex?" Liara asked

"yeah it's me and OH so THAT'S where you two are I've been trying to call you two" Wrex said

"sorry Wrex we put our Omni-tools on silent when we arrived on Thessia" Garrus explained

"Anyway what do you need Wrex?" Liara asked

"What? Oh yeah you guys need to come to the Citadel" Wrex said

"What why?" Tali asked

"So we can get a plan together to rescue Shepard obviously" Wrex said

"Who's 'we' I hope its more than just us " Garrus said

"Yeah I've already talked to Grunt, Miranda, Ash, Jack, James and Cortez, Samara, Doctor Chackwas, Joker, EDI, Traynor and those three Engineers Kenneth, Gaby and Adams" Wrex said

"Well looks like you have got everything under control Wrex and I think I can get Kasumi to come to. Where are we meeting?" Liara asked

"Commander Bailey's Office" Wrex said "we are on our way" Liara said ending the call "Lets go" Garrus said

Citadel Commander Bailey's Office

Bailey was surprised at who had came to his office when he told Urdnot Wrex that he could use his Office as a base to find Shepard he ever knew that this variety of people would come they were all working in there own way trying to find any leads on Shepard.

Then the door opened once again and the room fell silent "Anything?" Asked Liara the silence answered for them.

"Well there's got to be something" Liara said

"One moment I might have something" EDI said

"yes EDI what is it?" Liara asked

"I have found a video on the Extranet and the agents have said that if someone can contact them they shall tell them there price for Shepard" EDI said

"How we are supposed

to contact a private army?" James asked

"We can't" Ashley said

"we contact Shepard instead" Miranda said

"that could work" Joker said

"EDI do you think you could boost the signal and range of Liara's Omni-tool?" Miranda asked

"yes I believe I could" EDI said

"Do you think you could also track it?" Samara asked

"yes" Edi replied and after some adjustments EDI said

"There Liara try to call Shepard now" EDI said Liara put in Shepard's number

"come on Shepard answer" Liara thought.


	5. Return of the Shadow Broker

**A/N : Hey guy's sorry I haven't been posting recently. Exams and life got in the way. Also if this chapter seems a bit sub-par even for me it's because I wrote this chapter straight after my exams so my brain was a little fried so please take that into consideration. That being said it's good to be back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

20 Minutes Earlier 'Shadow Broker's base'

Shepard awoke on a hard metallic surface "Hiss She is awake".

A Vorcha said Shepard put all her might in a biotic attack on the force filed ahead of her.

"Its no use commander that force field is even more powerful than the ones that the STG use on their containment units" A voice said.

"Impossible Liara and I killed you" Shepard said.

"yes you did kill the previous Shadow Broker I have just 'borrowed' the same vocal adapter technology that he used".

"why don't you show your self?" Shepard yelled.

"because there is no need for me to".

"Coward" Shepard spat.

The Shadow Broker smiled "Ryll send Grom and Xel to 'talk' to the commander" The Shadow Broker ordered.

"Ha with Pleasure" Ryll said as Shepard force field was deactivated and two of the biggest Krogan Shepard ever saw entered her cell.

"make her a bit more cooperative" the Shadow Broker said the Krogan smiled as Shepard glowed blue with Biotic energy.

The Krogan left Shepard's cell with out laying a finger on her "What…you…two…had…enough?" Shepard said weakly she had used all her energy keeping those Krogan away from her then one of the Agents ran in.

"Boss you were right there's a call on her omni-tool" he said .

"thank you I'll take it" the Shadow Broker said.

Citadel Commander Bailey's Office

"Shepard is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?" Liara asked frantically.

"Ahh Doctor Liara T'Soni just the Asari I was hoping for I assume the rest of Shepard's crew is there with you?" The Shadow Broker said.

"Who are you?" Liara asked anger clear in her voice.

"You don't remember me Liara? well we haven't seen each other in a long time I also assume that your tracking this call that's fine but if the Alliance or any type of Authority come near our base I'll kill Shepard myself and post the video on the Extranet" The Shadow Broker warned.

"If you hurt her I'll rip you apart myself" Liara threatened.

"I'll see you soon" the Shadow Broker said as the call ended.

"I have there Location it's a old Research station in the Hades Gamma Cluster" EDI said.

"That's great but how do we get there?" Grunt asked.

"Well I know one ship that can be undetected" Joker said with a smile the others smiled back.

"Lets go free her" Liara said.

"To the Museum I never thought I say that" Jack yelled.


	6. Update

Hey guys, you should know why I haven't uploaded in a while. Well It's because I have got exams soon, these ones are really important as if I do well I will be able to go to Uni, so that's why uploads have been non-existent, which I am sorry for but I will upload soon after my exams finish on the 23rd June I'm sorry if any of you thought that this would be a proper chapter but I thought you guys deserved to know. I'll see you all in June.

07's Disciple


	7. The Normandy and fond memories

**A/N : Hey guys I'm back! All exams are done and now I can focus on gaming and writing more fan fiction. For those of you who are wondering why Ashley is here instead of Kaiden, it's because all of my fan fiction stories are going through a overhaul which shall begin soon after this story has finished, anyway I'll shut up and let you just enjoy this chapter.**

"The Museum of the Reaper War" Joker said as the group approached the building

"were here" Miranda stated

"Hold on Shepard I'm coming" Liara cried running for the door

"Whoa Whoa sorry guys you're a little late it just closed 10 minutes ago sorry it'll be open tomorrow though" The security man said

"Do you have keys to the building?" Miranda asked

"yeah" the security man said Wrex stepped forward and knocked him out with the butt of his shotgun

"Lets get Shepard" he said taking the keys off the guard and opening the door

"you know old man I think your going soft it would have been quicker to kill him" Grunt taunted

"yeah well killing people isn't always the answer only most of the time" Wrex said Earning a smile off Ashley

"there she is the Normandy" Joker said awe clear

"your sure we'll be able to fly it?" Traynor asked

"yeah when we were all captured by the Collectors EDI and Joker piloted the Normandy by them on there own" Kenneth explained

"Kenneth we said we'd never talk about that again" Gabby complained

"settle down you two and plus were here EDI doesn't have to do it all on her own" Adams said as they all went to the Normandy main door

"Agh It's locked" Garrus complained

"Well I think I know how to get in" Kasumi said as she activated her Omni-Tool

"how?" Garrus asked

"well after you all told me about that clone business I sorta stole a copy of the Normandy Lockdown codes" Kasumi admitted with a smile

"well done Kasumi you've just saved Shepard" Liara said as they all rushed in

"all Systems green we are go for Launch" Joker announced

"Jeff I would engage the stealth systems so the Citadel auto defences don't target us" EDI said

"good point" Joker admitted

"Watch out 'Shadow Broker' here we come" Jack said as they hit the Mass Relay

"how long until we get there?" Liara asked

"I'd say about 3 hours" Joker said

"I'll be in the captain's quarters notify me when we get there" Liara said

"OK Liara we'll do that" Joker said as Liara walked to the lift.

She entered hers and Shepard's old quarters she remembered the last time she and Shepard were in this room together.

4 years ago Normandy Captains quarters 2 hours before the Battle for Earth

Shepard awoke with a start "can't sleep?" Liara asked

"what's on your mind Shepard?"

"there will be casualties I just wonder how many" Shepard said mournfully

"you've rallied everyone you could you've got peace between the Krogan and Turians and even the Geth and the Quarians you're not in this fight alone any longer take strength from that" Liara urged

"thanks Liara" Shepard said standing up

"my pleasure" Lira replied smiling

Normandy present Captains quarters

Liara didn't want the memory to end but it did and it left Liara saddened at the thought that Shepard could be enduring torture or worse. But determined to find who ever is posing as the Shadow Broker and kill them. That determination didn't help as the only thing Liara could do was wait.


	8. The Sadow Broker unmasked

**A/N : Guess who's back and ready to finally finish this story? This isn't the final chapter that will be the next one which shall be posted shortly, also after this story is finished we are down to the final three fic's in this storyline, I hope that I have improved since my first story, a great big thank you to anyone who has read any of my fics let alone all of them (if you have read all of them leave me a PM on which one is your favourite).**

Shadow Brokers Station

"Hiss the Normandy was stolen from the Reaper War Museum" Ryll informed the Shadow Broker

"Well Liara's on her way let's make this a long journey for the commander." The Shadow Broker said turning to Grom

"Grom go in there and interrogate her for the Alliance codes even if they turn out to be old ones we can still find some use for them and set the reactor to overload on my signal" the Shadow Broker to the Krogan

"you got it Broker" he said unlocking Shepard's cell

. "you…here…for…round….two?...Where's…your…friend?" an exhausted Shepard asked

"Your lucky the Broker wants you Alive" Grom said as he hit Shepard across the face.

"Get me my contacts" he said as he activated the holo-com

"Shepard's Crew are here do I terminate her?" He asked

"No we want her alive and I thought I made it clear when I gave you access to the Shadow Brokers network that he would be the one to kill her" the woman said pointing at the man in the holo

"Well after her father failed to kill her don't you think it would be best if she died now" the Shadow Broker asked

"NO you can do what you see fit to the Asari and the rest of them but Shepard is MINE and if you fail there are other operations in motion so you need not worry 'Shadow Broker' our goal will be accomplished if the Asari proves to much for you I do hope you will go down fighting" the man said as he ended the call.

"great" the Shadow Broker said

"prepare for a attack, get all teams mobilised we're about to have company"

Normandy approaching the 'Shadow Brokers' Station

"We have arrived at the station" Joker said

"have they got any ships near the station?" Liara asked through the intercom

"No and that worries me" Joker said as everyone except him, Traynor and the Engineers were getting ready.

"Jeff we'll be fine we shall bring Shepard back" EDI said

"I know EDI… I know" he said

"Joker dock and when we are over get clear I'll get EDI to contact you when we need extraction" Liara said

"Ok Liara" Joker said as he docked with the station.

"Right I'm expecting the welcoming party to be behind those doors" James said

"you know what I think Vega's right about something" Garrus said getting his rifle ready

"ok quick and simple" Liara said as she opened the door and the group opened fire the Shadow Brokers team was quickly defeated.

"Everyone look for a terminal for EDI to hack into" Liara said as they all spread out

"I've got one" Garrus said "EDI pull up the schematics for this station" Liara said

"Right away" EDI said as she transmitted the schematics to everyone's omni-tool.

"I've managed to locate Shepard she's on the top floor with the rest of the security teams" EDI said

"then that's our next stop" Jack said

"There's something else" EDI noticed

"What?" Liara asked

"the reactor is set to be detonated remotely"

"Ok we have got to stop this Tali, Kasumi, EDI you three go to the reactor and stop it blowing up Samara you'd better go and give them support"

"the rest of you let's go and get Shepard" Liara said running towards the lift.

"anyone else thinking its a trap?" Garrus asked

"No? just me gotcha" he said

"EDI open the door" Liara said

"Everyone else be ready" Liara said

"OK Liara we got your back" James said as Miranda opened the door and inside were 4 people that Liara could see two Krogan a Vorcha and a Drell who seemed familiar.

"Feron" Liara said

"Hello Liara nice to see you again you can lower your weapons we are unarmed" he said but Liara kept her gun pointed at him

"Where's Shepard?" Liara asked

"She's over here" Feron said as he pressed a few buttons on his control console and Shepard cell was moved into place

"Shepard" Liara said as she ran towards her,

she was about to put all her might into a biotic blast against the shield when Feron said "Wow and I thought you loved her" as he looked at Shepard and smiled

"what do you mean by that" Liara asked angrily

"you destroy that shield those auto turrets in her cage will activate killing her" Feron said

"Well you had better deactivate those guns other wise we'll kill you" Wrex said pointing his shotgun at Feron

"Ah now you all see I hold all the cards" Feron said then gun shots rang out as Wrex and Grunt fired at Feron's remaining henchmen

" Well looks like you dropped some cards" Grunt said

"Liara if you want Shepard so bad why not join her in that cell?" Feron asked

"no thanks" Liara said

"think about what you are doing with a press of a button I can kill her" Feron warned

"no you won't EDI?" Liara asked

"Security measures disabled Liara" EDI informed the shield then dropped and Liara rushed in to the cell

"Shepard wake up please wake

up" Liara tearfully said

"Liara… I think" Garrus started

"No I refuse to believe it she cant be no she can't be" Liara said kissing Shepard

"agh L…Liara you're really here?" Shepard said weakly

"Shepard I'm here your OK now" Liara said

"Grunt can you carry her back to the ship?" Liara asked

"carefully" Ashley added

"Yeah I got her" Grunt said

"Well what about this Pyjack?" Wrex said Liara then pointed her gun at Feron and fired twice hitting him in both leg

s "We'll take him back to the Citadel where he shall face a trial no matter how much I want to kill him" Liara said

"Wrex think you can keep him under close surveillance?" Miranda asked

"it should be easy" Wrex said as they all walked back to the ship.

 **A/N : Well as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	9. The new T'Soni-Shepard

**A/N : Well this is the final chapter of Revenge of the Shadow Broker, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, please do leave a review**

Normandy

"How's Shepard?" Joker asked

"Not good Jeff so don't speak about it near Liara" EDI said "Alright back to the Citadel it is" Joker said.

Normandy Medical bay

"Will she be alright Doctor?" Liara asked

"Liara I have done all I can if we can get to the Citadel as soon as possible then yes she will be alright." Doctor Chackwas said

"Can I stay?" Liara asked

"I'd be worried about you if you didn't" the Doctor said and as the Normandy flew back to the Citadel Liara never let go of Shepard's hand.

Citadel

"Jeff we have an incoming transmission" EDI said

"uh oh put it through EDI" Joker said

"Normandy this is Admiral Hanna Shepard please dock at bay D-24 we will have a medical team standing by" Hanna said

"Err yes Ma'am" Joker said

"Well that went better than I expected" Joker said

Citadel Hueta memorial hospital 2 weeks later

Shepard awoke with a familiar face looking at her "hi mum" Shepard said

"Honey you're alright we have all been so worried especially Liara and I. she has barely left your side." Hanna said

"Speaking of Liara mum I have got some thing to tell you" Shepard said

"what honey?" Hanna asked

"Well mum Liara's pregnant." Shepard said

"Elizabeth that wonderful I'm so happy for you and Liara" Hanna said

"what's up I thought you would be excited about this Elizabeth" Hanna said

"No mum I am … its just that in Asari society I'm going to be seen as the father and I…" Elizabeth said

"Now let me stop you right there. You are not HIM and you are going to be a fantastic parent Elizabeth" Hanna said

"thanks mum" she said leaning forward and hugging her.

Then the door opened "Shepard your awake" Liara said rushing next to her

"I'll leave you two alone" Hanna said "thank you" Elizabeth said

"Take it easy for me" Hanna replied

"Elizabeth I'm so happy the doctors said that if we were any later I… we would have lost you Shepard" Liara said tears starting to form

"Hey, hey Liara I'm here alright?" Shepard sai

d "No its not alright it's my fault" Liara said

"No Liara its not" Shepard said "It is if I had killed Feron when I had the chance we would have been spared this" Liara said

"Liara" Shepard said as she pulled her wife close and kissed her

"I'm sorry Shepard" Liara said

"Liara stop its not your fault its not evens Feron's fault its someone else's fault" Shepard said

"Who?" asked Liara

"I don't know his name but it was the same man who freed my Father he seems to have some vendetta against me" Shepard said

"Well freeing your father and somehow getting access to my Shadow broker resources makes me certain he will try again " Liara said

"I know" Shepard said "But we have something else to be excited about" Liara said putting her hand on her stomach

"the next adventure" Shepard agreed putting her hand on top of Liara's.

9 months later

"OK Miss T'Soni-Shepard one more push" the doctor said

"AAGHHH" Liara screamed

"hey you're doing great" Shepard said

"OK she's nearly here one big push NOW" the doctor said

"AGGGGHHHHH" Liara screamed

"here she is" the doctor said

"Aww she's beautiful Liara well done love" Shepard said

"Thank you Elizabeth though I don't know why I had to it the human way when the Asari way would have been a lot less painful" Liara said

"Because I don't want some random doctor in that head of yours ok?" Shepard replied

"Do we have a name for her?" the doctor asked breaking up the forming argument

"Yes" Liara said

"we do?" Shepard asked

"yes I'd I know you'll love it" Liara said

"Ok then" the doctor said

"Benezia Catherine T'Soni-Shepard" Liara said

"wonderful"

Shepard said

"Shepard?" Liara said

"yes Liara" Shepard said looking at her wife Liara then pulled her in for a passionate kiss

"I love you" Liara sad

"I love you too" Shepard said as they looked at their new daughter and wondered what the future will bring.

 **A/N : Hurray little T'Soni-Shepard is born and I think it is written in the laws of the Mass Effect Fandom that if you pair Liara and Shepard their first kid must be called Benezia or you will be arrested or something.**


End file.
